legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivier Lenheim
is one of the main characters in and all its subsequent sequels. He is a strange, odd traveling musician who always helps out his friends even in his own whimsical way. Character and Appearance Olivier sports blonde hair along with his fancy white coat with blue outlines on the side bounded by buttons and fancy ribbon. He also has green sweatpants and boots with zippers. He also has purple eyes and carries an Orbment pistol for his fights. As a person, he is very strange no matter in what situation he is seen. He always acts cheerful to everyone around him. He is also very peverted and he is not afraid to show this side of himself when he flirts with any female character and Joshua except Estelle . He is exceptional in his skill of being able to play any music instrument which he always uses to get a job at a restaurant or a cafe to play music there. He loves to drink wine like Scherazarde which makes both of them very fantastic drinking partners. On the outside, Olivier is a travelling musician. However he is really the prince of the Erebonian Empire. He is also always being kept from going too far by his guard and childhood friend, Muller Vander. However he always finds a way to sneak off from Muller so he can have his whacky adventures without anyone to keep him in place. Story The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC During the game, Olivier is mostly seen as a helpful hand to the party's goals without any reason that will benefit himself other than he wants to have fun. Chapter 1: Disappearance of the Linde Olivier is first seen at Haken Gate's inn by the party where he tried flirting with both Scherazard and Joshua. He didn't flirt with Estelle because he didn't find her "sexy" like he finds the other two. He also saved them from trouble by playing his lute and corny singing to get General Morgan away when they got in trouble for being Bracer. In return, he was escorted to the City of Bose with the party. When they made it to the city, Olivier left the party to continue his antics. While at the city, Olivier managed to get a job at the restuarant there as a musican playing the piano for some music to the customers. Unfortunately, due to his love of wine, he found a very rare expensive wine hidden in the storage of the restuarant. After taking a drink of the wine, the owner caught him and he was sent to jail in Haken Gate. While he was at jail, he found the group again in the jail cell adjacent to his. During the night, he explained how he got into jail. By the morning, Mayor Maybelle bailed all four of them out even Olivier where it was revealed that she was the owner of that restaurant Olivier was in. It was discovered that overnight, there were robberies in Bose's south block so as such the bracers and Olivier are investigating. While they were investigating, they met Nial and Dorothy in the Orbal Factory who were capturing footage for their newspaper. When they talked to a citizen named Cecile, they learned from her and her fishing husband that there were some stranging outings of mysterious people at night out on Valleria Shore . When they came to Valleria Shore , they decided to stay at the inn to wait till dusk for the mysterious people to show up. While Schera and Olivier were waiting, they decided to drink heavily to there hearts content. This caused Olivier to be knocked out drunk with alchohol as Schera doesn't want a civilian to be involved with the matter. Since Olivier is such a genius, he poured a bucket of cold water over himself to get his head back in reality. He then went to the group while they were hiding out near the Sky Bandit's airship. He told the group his story then he told them a plan to rather than block off the airship from Kyle and Josette to sneak onto the airship to make it into the bandits' hidden base. When the all the Sky Bandits came onto the aircraft, the whole group sneaked into the plane too. The aircraft soon departed into the Sky Bandits hideout in Nebel Valley. When everyone left, they got out of the craft into the hideout. While they were raiding the hideout, they knocked out many Sky Bandits and they found the hostages albeit without Cassius. They soon learned from a flight attendant that Cassius left the airliner right when they were about to leave. With all the passengers secured and safe, the group came into the Sky Bandit's room consisting of Kyle, Josette, and their brother Don Capua to do capture them. After the hard fight ended, Don seemed to have no genuine memory of ever abducting the airliner and keeping its passengers hostage. This was odd as Don was the one who assigned the whole mission to Kyle and Josette to kidnap the airliner and passengers. Deciding to run away, Kyle threw a smoke bomb and the pirates ran away. The group kept on running after the pirates but their many of their bandits were blocking the way. After dispatching each set of bandits on the way back to the bandits aircraft. The group found that the Royal Army headed by Alan Richard just captured the Capua family. After the whole incident was cleared fully, Schera and Olivier decided to leave back to Rolent. Olivier wanted to come to drink to his heart's content. Before they left, Joshua and Estelle got a stranged package that was supposed to be sent to their father by a man named "K". The letter said to analyze the product with Professor "R". The package was an artifact called "The Black Orbment". While Schera and Olivier left for Rolent, Estelle and Joshua decided to travel around every region of Liberl to improve their rank meanwhile trying to find out the meaning of the black orbment. Olivier wouldn't show up until the final chapter of the game. Final Chapter: Turmoil in the Royal City Oliver is first seen talking with Muller in Grancel in the Erebonian Embassy about not being able to find Cassius Bright . Olivier is seen again in another restaurant in Grancel doing music for them until Estelle found him there and knocked him out of the restaurant. Later, the party with Zane, Olivier is seen drinking at the same restaurant where Zane offers Olivier a chance to fight with them at the Grancel fighting tournament which Olivier happily agrees. Their first fight were the Ravens from Ruan which got a lot stronger through training. The winner of the fight were the party. They also saw the Intelligence Division in action where they easily dispatched the Royal Army soldiers. After the battle, Zane and Olivier went to the restaurant to have some fun and drink some wine to their heart's content over the night. In the morning, they regrouped with Joshua and Estelle to have their second fight in the tournament. Their second group of opponents turns out to be the high ranked bracers also in this tournament. The party then had a long hard brawl with Anelace, Kurt, Grant, and Carna which they won even with all the senior bracers' unique skills. They also saw the Sky Bandits (who were given a chance to fight for their freedom) fight against the Intelligence Division in which the Sky Bandits lost very badly. Zane and Olivier then went back to drinking at the restuarant. The next day, they regrouped with everyone else to fight the final round of the tournament against the Intelligence Division. The party had an even harder, longer battle with the Intelligence Division in which the party won due to Lorence holding back. After they won, the party got their prize money and the reward of having a royal banquet inside Grancel's castle with the royal family. Unfortunately for Olivier, Muller found Olivier outside the tournament building and took him away from his dinner back to the Erebonian Embassy. Later in the chapter, an attack on the Erbe Royal Villa was made to save Princess Klaudia and everyone else there. When Estelle and Joshua was stopped by one of the Intelligence Division members holding the nephew of General Morgan hostage at gunpoint, Olivier and Schera saved the day by jumping in to knock out the man and save the kid. After a plan was made to assault on Grancel's Castle to save the queen, Olivier, Joshua, and Zane were grouped together to get into the royal castle through the sewers in which they opened the gate for everybody to get into the castle. They soon grouped up with Estelle, Kloe,and Scherazard, and Agate, Tita, and Professor Russel came to help too. They discover that Alan Richard escaped into the "Cave of the Aureole" under the castle to open the gate with the Black Orbment to get the Aureole When the party departed into the cave, Olivier could either be in the scouting team with Estelle and Joshua or be protecting the grounds with everyone else. If Olivier was in the scouting team, he would assist the party in fighting with Amalthea and knock her out again, and they would make it to fight Colonel Richard but he opened the gate to the Aureole and the guard robot "Reverie". Reverie soon fights the whole party in a hard drawn out battle. On its third reawakened try, the party was tired from battle, but Richard soon came to fight the robot to stall for time so the party could escape. Right when he was about to die, Cassius jumps in to slice Reverie's right arm off with his stave. Telling the party to defeat the robot, everyone including Schera used their S-craft to eliminate Reverie for good. After having some small talk with everyone, Cassius berates and punched Richard for always looking up to Cassius and not looking forward 10 years after the war. Soon Richard was arrested and the festival on Grancel commenced! During the festival of Queen Alicia II's birthday, Olivier was busy drinking to his heart's content (again!) at the castle's bar. Optionally, Estelle and Joshua could bring Olivier to the Grancel's Bracer Guild for Muller to pick him up and keep an eye on him before the banquet at the castle. Before Estelle went up to the balcony to see Joshua at night, Olivier can make a quick comment on the song Joshua was playing with his harmonica, "The Whereabouts of Light ", saying that it was an Erebonian folk song loved by the country folk. Battle In terms of battle, Olivier is one of the best magic users (and characters in general) to use throughout the series. He uses an orbmental pistol as his weapon of choice so he could always hit his foes at a long range as a result. His stats are mostly high in Arts strength and defense with a good agility to boost. His crafts are useful for his appearance early game, but otherwise they are very fairly standard. His own Orbment is one of the most flexible in the game which greatly expands his use as a very variable magic user. This is due to his Orbment only containing one whole line, and that the only element only slot that is required, Mirage, is only used on the central/1st slot and that's all. The remaining five slots can be used in anyway which allows for a lot of different magical arts for any circumstance. This makes Olivier a very valuable asset to the party. Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters Category:photo